


❊ Voicemails from Buffy. ❊

by Mythstaken



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythstaken/pseuds/Mythstaken
Summary: Buffy leaves Dean voicemails for the four months he was in Hell.
Relationships: Buffy Summers & Dean Winchester, Buffy Summers/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	❊ Voicemails from Buffy. ❊

𝗧𝗶𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲: 𝗣𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗛𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹 — Buffy leaves Dean voicemails for the four months he was in Hell. 

◇─◇──◇────◇────◇────◇────◇────◇─────◇──◇─◇

[This is Dean Winchester. If this is an emergency, leave a message. If you're calling about 11-2-83, please page me with your coordinates.]

* * *

“I know this is a little dumb. Me calling you. Okay a lot dumb.” [Strangled laugh.] “I know you won’t hear any of this.. but… just in case… I know, the blonde runs deep, you don’t have to say it.”

* * *

“Guess what? I killed a totally ego-riding vampire today. He thought he was the shit. You would have loved killing him.” 

* * *

“Why do all the fangs have to talk the big talk? They remind me of you.” 

* * *  
“Hey, remember when we skipped class and spent the entire time drinking root beer floats and almost got busted?” 

* * *

“Vampires really have no appreciation for my pain-stakingly thought out puns. You would love them. I mean, you’d make fun of me first but I would know.” 

* * *

“I went to the beach today. I told you, we shouldn’t have left it.”

* * *  
“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

* * *

“God, Dean Winchester, you have the worst taste in jewelry, you know that? [A whisper.] “I haven’t taken it off since I got it in the mail. I think I memorized every word on that note. If only I was that good at memorizing for tests.” [Small, aching laugh and a sniffle.]

* * *

“I wish I had gotten Sam’s number...”

* * *

“I’m forgetting what your voice sounds like and I don’t want to. I spent years trying to forget and now I’m trying anything to not forget..” 

* * *  
“I’d give anything for you to call me shrimp right now. I wouldn’t even get mad. Slayer’s promise.”

* * *

“Why did you have to come back? Why did you have to remind me what it was like to make me feel like you always did? I was crazy about you, Dean. Not just the stupid little kid crush crazy, either. I’ve never felt that way... and the day you left? I was going to tell you. I had an entire speech planned in my head and had been practicing all day. I had even told my mom about you…” [Voice cracking, laden with emotion.]

“But you never came, and I understand it now but you had to come back and make me remember?! How was that fair?” [Eyes stinging, swallowing over sandpaper.] 

“I never stood a chance against you. Not then. Not now. I tried so hard to hate you. So hard. But... you looked at me and I.. forgot my name and it’s a dumb name anyways and hard to forget and now I’ll never forget it because I... because. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so—”

* * *

[Voice messaging system is full. Please try again when the recipient empties out their mailbox.]


End file.
